valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mannhattan
Mannhattan ist eine von Valve erstellte Karte für den Mann vs. Machine-Modus aus Team Fortress 2. Sie erschien, zusammen mit den neuen Karten Rottenburg und Snakewater, mit dem Two Cities-Update. Sie war die erste Koop-Karte, die über Kontrollpunkte verfügte. Außerdem ist sie die einzige Karte, auf der keine Tanks spawnen können. Aufbau der Karte Mannhattan spielt am Hafen einer US-amerikanischen Großstadt. Die wohl größte Besonderheit der Karte sind die beiden Kontrollpunkte bzw. Tore, die die gegnerischen Roboter einnehmen können, um ihren eigenen Spawn-Punkt näher an das Bombenloch zu verlegen und einen schnelleren Nachschub zu bekommen. Wurde einer der Punkte eingenommen, schließt sich das vorherige und kann von den Spielern nicht mehr zurückerobert werden. Es gibt sogar bestimmte Gatebots, welche die Bombe nicht beachten und lediglich versuchen, die Tore zu öffnen. Sie sind an an ihren gelblich glühenden Köpfen erkennbar. Um ein Tor zu verteidigen, muss man sämtliche Roboter, die es erobern, zerstören. Wird eines der Tore erobert, werden sämtliche kleinen Roboter für 20 Sekunden deaktiviert und sind wehrlos, erhalten nach dieser Zeit, die mit dem Geräusch einer lauten Dampfpfeife beendet wird, jedoch auch für eine Weile kritische Treffer. Der erste Roboter-Spawn befindet sich in einer großen Lagerhalle. Allerdings können die Roboter dort auf zwei verschiedenen Ebenen spawnen, sodass das Team bei manchen Wellen auch von der oberen Ebene der Halle attackiert werden kann. In der Mitte der Karte befinden sich die gegenüberliegenden Tore A und B sowie einige Container, auf und unter denen man sich bewegen kann. Der Bombenweg führt komplett um diese Container herum. Nahe dem Tor A befindet sich zudem eine tiefere Ebene mit einem Schleifer, in den man gegnerische Einheiten hereinstoßen und dadurch zerstören kann. Vor diesem liegt eine Bananenschale, auf der KI-Einheiten und auch Spieler ausrutschen und in den Schleifer fallen, wenn sie diese betreten. Dahinter liegen der Spawn-Punkt und das Bombenloch. Diese können über drei Wege erreicht werden, die alle an einen Art Graben grenzen, in den gegnerische Einheiten hereingestoßen werden können. Missionen Zugehörige Errungenschaften Mann vs. Machine Update-Verlauf *21. November 2013 (Two Cities-Update): Fügte die neue Karte Mannhattan hinzu. *06. Dezember 2013: Aktualisierte mvm_manhattan: **Balancierte Empire Escalation neu aus. **Behob, dass Credits manchmal nicht aufgesammelt wurden, wenn sie in den Schleifer fielen. **Beseitigte Fehler, der die nicht vorgesehene Eroberung von Toren möglich machte. **Beseitigte einen Beleuchtungs-Fehler, der mit niedrigeren Grafik-Einstellungen zu tun hatte und die Karte als viel zu dunkel erscheinen ließ. Trivia *Bei dem Namen der Karte handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf den New Yorker Bezirk Manhattan. Die Schreibweise geschah in Anlehnung an die Firma Mann Co., die von Zepheniah Mann gegründet wurde. Außerdem sollte Mannhattan ursprünglich scheinbar "Warehouse" heißen, da zumindest in den Spieledateien von Team Fortress 2 dieser Name verwendet wird. *Saxton Hale betreibt in Mannhattan, zumindest laut der Seite des Updates, eine Boutique namens Mhankö. Diese scheint Designer-Schaufeln zum Preis von 9.999 US-Dollar zu verkaufen. *Obwohl Reliable Excavation Demolition und Builders League United mit dem Tod der Gebrüder Mann im Prinzip aufgelöst wurden, stehen auf der Karte Container der beiden Firmen herum. *Auf der Karte kann man, nahe dem ersten Spawn der Roboter, den Van des Snipers stehen sehen. *Manchmal kann man einen Zug sehen, der nahe dem Spawn der Spieler entlang fährt. *Es gibt ein Warnschild auf der Karte, auf dem "If you see an open fire, extinguish it immediately with your body" ''("Wenn Sie ein offenes Feuer sehen, löschen Sie es auf der Stelle mit ihrem Körper"'') steht. Galerie Mannhattan Halle.png|Die Start-Halle gegenüber dem Carrier Tank Mannhattan Tor A.png|Das Tor A am Ausgang der Start-Halle Mannhattan Presse.png|Der Schleifer, in den man Gegner hereinstoßen kann Mannhattan Tor B.png|Tor B, welches fast direkt gegenüber des anderen liegt Mannhattan Großstadt.png|Die Großstadt im Hintergrund von Mannhattan Mannhattan Sicht auf Spawn.png|Der Spawn der Karte Mannhattan von außen gesehen Kategorie:Karten (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Mann vs. Machine-Modus Kategorie:Two Cities-Update Kategorie:Team Fortress 2